This invention relates to a wire setting device for a wire end processing apparatus, which can set a wire in a proper position for an end processing, and can clamp the wire in this condition.
In the case of applying an end processing to a wire (or cable) comprising, for example, a core wire (center conductor), an inner sheath (inner layer) covering the conductor, a braid (shielding member) covering the inner sheath, and an outer sheath (outer covering) covering the braid, first, the outer sheath is peeled or removed over a predetermined length to expose the braid, and then the exposed braid is turned back on the outer sheath, and then the exposed inner sheath is peeled or removed to expose the conductor. Thus, these steps are carried out in this order. In the case of carrying out these steps in an automated manner, first, it is necessary to accurately set the distal end of the wire in a processing position.
There is known a first related apparatus for setting a distal end of a wire in a processing position, in which the distal end of the wire is brought into abutting engagement with an abutment member, and in this condition, after confirming with the eyes that the wire is properly positioned, a wire clamp is activated by operating a manual switch (foot switch), thereby holding the wire in this position (see, for example, JP-A-2000-102133 (FIG. 5, not shown here).
Also, there is known a second related apparatus for setting a distal end of a wire in a processing position, in which a proximity switch is located in a direction of extension of a wire setting position, and the distal end of the wire is brought into abutting engagement with this proximity switch, thereby positioning the shielded wire, and also a wire clamp is operated by a signal outputted from the proximity switch at this time, thereby holding wire in its positioned condition (see, for example, JP-A-2001-357960 (FIG. 3, not shown here).
However, in the first related art, the distal end of the wire is held against the abutment member, and merely by confirming this condition with the eyes, it is judged that the positioning is completed. Therefore, in some cases, improper abutting engagement, such as oblique abutting engagement of the wire distal end with the abutment member, can not be found, and in such a case the wire can not be properly clamped, which has led to a possibility that defective processing may take place.
In the second related art, the proximity switch is located in the direction of extension of the wire setting position, and therefore in the case where a sufficient space is not available in the direction of extension of the wire setting position, it is difficult to use this related art. And besides, a pressing force is required for turning on the proximity switch, and therefore although there is no problem with a thick wire, there is a possibility that a thin wire is bent at its intermediate portion. Therefore, if the wire is bent at its intermediate portion, an unstable clamping operation is effected, which leads to a possibility that defective processing may take place.